Daryl (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' *"Hey you, don't touch anything around here." 'Chat' Male Version *"Ooohh... I just lost track of the research topic I was thinking of! Don't startle me like that." *"My grandparents did a lot of great research projects like cow cloning. Understandably, there wasn't anybody who succeeded. You have to fail sometimes." *"Please don't talk to me now." *'If shown a Blue Feather: '"What? A Blue Feather? Not interested." *'If shown your dog/cat:' "Hmmph... What a really interesting animal." *'You are married to Flora: '"Hmmm... Flora's cooking must be pretty good, huh? I'm really jealous of you. Call me over next time." At his lab: *"It looks messy, but I know where everything is. Over there... Ohhh... I forgot!" *"I usually eat and sleep way down in this cool basement. It's small, but hopefully you can take it easy." Female Version *"I'm deep in thought here." *"Give me complete silence." *"Don't touch anything in here. It may look like a mess, but everything is in meticulous order. And that is... Ahaaa... I'd completely forgotten!" *"My forefathers did some incredible research. Their work on cloning was amazing! Yet not one of them had any bit of success. Failure is inevitable with all serious research, I suppose." *'If shown your dog/cat:' "Hmm.. A fascinating creature.." *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "What's this? A Blue Feather? Not interested..." *'In the basement: '"I eat and I sleep down in this basement. It's cramped, but try to make yourself comfortable." 'Gifts' Male Version *'Loved:' "Oooh... I can really have it? Thank you so much." *'Liked:' "Oooohhh... I'm gonna' keep it." *'Neutral: '"I'm gonna' keep it." *'Disliked:' "What's this? I don't need this, but I could use it in my new experiment." *'Hated:' "I'll put it in my shredder at home." *'Birthday Gift:' "Oooh... that's right, it's my birthday! I really appreciate it." *'When given jewelry: '"I'm not interested.... Maybe I'll use it in my experiments." *'When given perfume:' "I smell something odd... Well, shall we look?" Female Version *'Loved:' "Ahaaa... Mm-hmmm... Can I really have this? Thank you very much." *'Liked:' "Ahaa... I'll take it." *'Neutral:' "I'll take it." *'Disliked:' "What's this? I hae no need for it, but maybe I can use it for a new experiment." *'Hated:' "...I'll just drop this it into my catalytic cracking unit.." *'Birthday Gift:' "Yahoooooo. Oh, today is my birthday! I'll be glad to take it." *'When shown jewelry:' "Not interested. But maybe I can use it for an experiment..." *'When given an accessory:' "I'll run a check on its primary materials.." *'When given perfume:' "This gives off an odd smell. I'll run a check on it." 'Festivals' Cooking Festival: ' *(male version): "Yeah hooo! It's a chance to replenish my nutrients for free." *(male version): "Yeah hoooo!! At last! Let's eat." *(female version): "Yahoooo. This is your chance for some free nutrition!" *(female version): "Yahoooo. All right, it's time! Let's eat!" '''Beach Opening: ' *(male version): "Yeah hoooo!! I've been waiting for this day!!" *(male version): "Yeah hooo!! Let's fill a doggie bag up. Get out of the way!!" *(female version): "Yahooooo! I was waiting for this day!" *(female version): "Yahooo! My pack is full! Get outta the way!" '''Harvest Festival: *(male version): "Yeah hoooo! I'll eat my fill today!" *(male version): "That was truly delicious! This is why I love this festival so much." *(female version): "Yahooo! Today, I feast!" *(female version): "That was so good. That is why I love this festival." Category:DS Quotes